


For You Love? Anything

by WickedFollower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Other, bit of angst, but still kinda happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedFollower/pseuds/WickedFollower
Summary: He lost you once, and he's willing to do anything to get you back.





	For You Love? Anything

**Author's Note:**

> had a dream and this came from it. Enjoy.

The feeling of waking up next to another body, was a feeling Sans didn’t know if he could forget. Nor the feeling of his smile when said body rolled over into him. The sight of opening his eyes and seeing the love of his life, early morning light peeking through the curtains to make a halo around them. God, pray he never forgets. But see the thing with life, is that it's never how it should be. Never. So when he got that call the same day, that feeling of loss, of pain, that feeling is something he’ll never forget. He’ll pray too, he’ll plead to the stars at night to take that one memory away. He’ll scream and yell, throw anything within reach. And when he sees their sleeping face for the last time, when they lower them into the ground. He’ll sit there, tears falling, soul dull and cracking. 

 

Others will stand up and talk about them, share memories. Hopes for the future. He’ll hold onto those memories. He’ll think of them everyday, every night. And after so long he’ll plead to the one person, who to him, that has the key. He’ll promise, and think of their smiling face. He dreamed of their face as he felt his body being ripped apart and put back together again. And when he opened his eyes he knew what to do, looking at the sky outside the mountain. He was going to find them, and protect them.

~~

Waking up this morning was weird, your bed felt weird. You felt cold, and empty? Huh, weird. You get up going along your day. But it’s weird, every once in awhile you get these flashbacks. Like when you go to your favorite cafe down the street, you feel a soft grip in your hand. Or the urge to order something you've never had before. Or when you go to the mall, you look at mens turtleneck sweaters. The weirdest thing to happen today alone was the feeling of waiting, for who or what. No idea. You just pushed it off and went about your normal day.

At night was the worst you'd wake from dreams of sharp teeth and gold flashes. Deep baritone murmuring and rough hands. Waking your reach across your bed only to find it empty. For some reason that made you feel alone. You told as much to anyone who would listen, they said it was just your imagination. But even though you thought that you couldn't believe it. It was something, and something important. 

So you continued to buy foods you didn't normally buy. And you looked at clothing that wasn't for you. You kept it to yourself, but doing these things felt normal. They felt right, buying that gallon of mustard was the right thing to do. So when the news of monster pouring from the mountain ten miles from your town hit you you felt pulled there. For some reason it made you ridiculously happy thinking about the monsters. And anytime there was a rally for their rights, or a donation for them you went, and donated everything you had to give. You don't know what they could possibly do with ten gallons of mustard but you gave it. And you knew someone was elated to have it. 

~~

Sans sat in the temporary housing outside the mountain, his soul going crazy. He could feel you out there, calling to him. So when his brother came home at with two gallons of his favorite surface brand mustard he almost cried. He could feel your intent in the mustard. You had bought this for him, without realizing the effect it was going to have. He knew you were out there and he knew you still loved him.Seeing this mustard and feeling your intent renewed his drive to find you again. So that's what he did, he held fast. Went to every meeting, made good with the government people sent to talk with them. Got weird looks from monsters, questions by his friends. But he knew how to do this, what to say, when to say it.

“SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Sans looked at his brother, the queen had just ended a meeting after finding out about an issue going on near the border of the small temp housing town. Sans shrugged, “I’m doing my job, boss.” Papyrus huffed, his armor shining in the afternoon sun. They were walk out of the large building in the human city, ready to bored the large bus meant to take them back to the monster town. “YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MEANT WELP!” Ah, it's another one of his conversations about how weird Sans has become after coming topside. Sans sighed sitting in a seat that was made larger enough for him to sit in, “Bro, I told you already. But you didn’t believe me, so I don't know why you ask.” Like he would be able to keep the truth from him, Paps was all Sans had in this world without you in it. So he had told him of his soul mate, and how there was an accident. How you died, how it nearly dusted him, how he begged to be sent back. 

 

Of course he didn’t believe him. Why would he? Wasn’t like Papyrus had ever remembered the time relapses before. So Sans just let it be, but doesn’t look like Paps is. Papyrus sat beside him, “SANS, I REMEMBER. BUT I AM MORE CONCERNED WITH YOU.” Papyrus looked out a large window at the passing buildings, “YOU HAVE BEEN VERY WEIRD, AND I AM” Papyrus looked at him, those red eye lights that Sans had taught him as a child to ward off others, concern writing all over his scared face, “I AM WORRIED THAT YOU ARE LOSING SIGHT OF THE BIG PICTURE!” Sans sighed, it was hard sometimes. He will admit it, trying to keep the unjust laws away from them and pushing for full integration. As well, as keeping you as his end goal.

Sans nodded, “I am trying bro, I'm doing the best I can.” Sans closed his eyes, body feeling more tired as of late, “I’ll get that happy ending boss, even if I have to reset again.”

~~

It had been a few years now, monsters had fully integrated into society. It was nice, many of your coworkers were monsters. They were always nice to you, in fact one of them had invited you to an outing with a few of their friends over the weekend. You were excited, when you had accepted the invite Undyne had just smirked. In fact she had told you that even Papyrus was going to be there. So that just made you feel even safer. You had meet the two at the gym you all worked at on their first day. You usually worked with the children since half of the gym was a daycare for them. Well one day a parent had gotten a bit to overly friendly and even after multiple times of saying no, they wouldn’t leave you alone. Papyrus and Undyne both stormed up, talking to the human about it and making sure you were okay. Apparently even underground and the hell-scape they lived in, they had very strong morals. After that you were all on the fast track to being good friends.

You were getting your small backpack ready for the day, it was closing in on mid summer so you packed an extra bottle of sunscreen just encase Frisk might be there. Along with band aids, extra money, and some bottles of water. Knowing that amusement park foods were expensive. You wore a simple pair of jean shorts and a thin tank top with an equally thin plaid button up over it. There was a knock on your door, “Ah! Coming!” You grab your phone and slipped into a pair of comfortable shoes before opening the door. A huge smile spilled over your face when you saw Undyne with Alphys. Both women were head over heels for each other, and it was honestly very cute seeing them together. Alphys waved, “G-good to see your e-excited.” You nodded, “Yeah, I can't wait to show you guys the best rides! You’re all going to love it.” You three walk over to Undyne's car, she’d chose to bring Alphys’s car instead of her truck. Once inside, Alphys explained that it was going to be you three and the skeleton bros with Frisk. As the King and Queen were needed at the capitol building for meetings. You were cool with that. 

Papyrus had told you about his brother, how he was lazy and insufferable. You had laughed uncontrollably when he had told you of the time that Sans had found a fake skeleton during halloween and tricked his brother into thinking it was him. Papyrus was not happy that you found amusement in that memory. It was strange the more Papyrus told you about him the more you felt you knew him. Made comments here and than about how his brother might react to something or thought about a fight they might have had. Papyrus had asked many times if you had meet him and you always were confused, you think you’d remember if you meet a skeleton like Sans. Soon you were pulling up to a black convertible that was in the back of the large parking lot. Two skeletons leaned against the car while a kid sat in the back seat, the roof was folded back. As Undyne parks Papyrus stands up straight, “IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!” 

You hop out, smile still on your face, “Sorry Paps! That's my fault! I forgot to tell Undyne where her exit was on the highway. But we did make it, and we have all day!”

Sans was stopped in his tracks, there you were. Holy hell, he’d just about given up on finding you. He waited, went to your old job and couldn’t find you. Looked about your old apartment, you weren’t there either. But here you were. When his brother had said another human was coming with them to the park he thought it was going to be some weird muscle bound guy. But then you had hopped out of that car like sunshine incarnate. Calling his brother Paps, and talking happily about the roller-coaster that they could see from here. You’d to him, smile still on your face. The others were starting to walk towards the entrance. “Hi, you must be Sans. Papyrus’s older brother! I’ve heard a lot about you.” You looked amazing, he knew he’d see you again. He nodded, “Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you.” You both began walking, Sans stealing glances at you from the corner of his eye.

As you all entered the park, he knew what he had to do. For his soulmate. For his one true love. He’d do anything to make them happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it!!


End file.
